


Oop Tubbo did a bad

by DeadlyHuggles



Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Help, How Do I Tag, How does this work, Oops, fun fact: i stopped paying attention to the plot of the dreamsmp after the festival arc, i only recognized it cause of foster care fanfics, i wrote this instead of doing homework, i'm allergic to bad endings, it will get better, ive never used this website before, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, the tagging system for this fandom is a mess, this was supposed to be a oneshot, tubbo blows up the festival, tubbo is not going to have a fun time after this oneshot, why the fuck is philza's tag his real name, why the fuck is the captain's tag his real name, wilbur is just a little manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyHuggles/pseuds/DeadlyHuggles
Summary: Tubbo couldn’t help but smile as he stepped up to the microphone after Schlatt’s speech. He had been waiting for this moment for a while. Time for his speech.~Wilbur had approached him ages ago, while he was training, right after he and Tommy had been forced to flee.“You would do anything for Tommy, right?” he had asked, all honey words and sugary smiles~Tubbo would do anything to be back by his best friend's side. wilbur knows this. Turns out, that isn't a good mix.I swear it's not as cracky as the title makes it seem, i'm just bad at thinking of titles.second part officially on its way
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: mcyt oneshots (or multishots, i'm bad at being consistent) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044822
Comments: 46
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo couldn’t help but smile as he stepped up to the microphone after Schlatt’s speech. He had been waiting for this moment for a while. Time for his speech.

_Wilbur had approached him ages ago, while he was training, right after he and Tommy had been forced to flee._

_“You would do anything for Tommy, right?” he had asked, all honey words and sugary smiles._

“Good afternoon citizen’s of Manberg! The microphone isn’t set up properly for me, so my voice doesn’t care as well as our esteemed president’s does, but I hope you all can hear me properly!” Tubbo began his speech with a sunshine grin, the type he uses when everything was okay, which was perfect, because soon everything was going to be okay again.

_He’d said of course, because what else would he say? Tommy was one of the only things he had left that he cared about. Everything else had been killed and burnt and stolen._

_“Do you think we could really take back our home? Do you think we could really beat Schlatt forever and make him leave?” Wilbur had asked._

Schlatt had written him a really nice speech. Full of metaphors and other confusing english stuff like that. He’d written it out really nicely for him too. He couldn’t read it thanks to his dyslexia, but he’d had techno read it out for him and Techno did actual stuff with english and he thought it was really good, so it must have been great.

_“Schlatt’s stubborn, like Dream. He wouldn’t stop fighting, not until every ally he had disappeared. We only won against Dream because Tommy made a deal he couldn’t resist. Do we have something like that? To make him stop fighting and go away?”_

_“Well, we’ve got technoblade on our side. And Dream. And me, and Niki, and Eret, and isn’t that enough? To have our friends, to have these good fighters? Can’t that be enough to drive him away?”_

_“But do we really have those Tubbo?”_

It was just a shame that it had been a speech about how much better Manberg was without Tommy and Wilbur, comparing them to bugs. He’d had to scrap the whole thing and write his own. Schlatt wouldn’t like it, but Schlatt wouldn’t be an issue for too much longer.

_“Oh Niki, our sweet Niki. I haven’t seen Niki since the election. Haven’t seen Eret since he initially offered his support and told us how Niki was doing, how they’d trapped her in prison. They’re too busy trying to survive and not become suspicious. Dream’s only here half the time, torn away from his own lands by something, barely here to even visit his friends. And You, Tubbo. Are you really here? You’ve looked so exhausted recently, sneaking around trying to balance your time on either side. When’s the last time you and Tommy had a day to yourselves? When’s the last time you got to see your best friend without being hypervigilant so you could run before anyone saw you together?”_

_Tubbo couldn’t speak, words clawing at his throat but nothing coming out._

"We all have things we hold close to our hearts. Pets, items, people, places. Things we'd be willing to kill for, things we'd be willing to die for.” He looks over the crowd, remembering the disc wars, the pet wars, the petty disputes and battles, “Things come and they go, these things. Some things we have to learn to live without. Some things we can’t live without.”

_“Sometimes I think it would be better if it was all gone. If there was no Manberg. Then you guys could be together safely.”_

“What would you do to keep your special things? People have killed for them. People have died for them. People have turned traitor for them. Wars fought, homes burnt, just to keep them safe and with us.”

_Tubbo knew Wilbur was manipulating him. He didn’t know why, but he knew he was. That didn’t stop him from making sense. He had wished the same thing on occasion, all alone in his room in the White House, wishing for Tommy._

_But that was just unrealistic, and he told Wilbur that._

“I found one of those things when the war for L’manburg’s independence began. Among the bleeding and fighting I found affection and care where I hadn't before and I realized I had something to die for once again.”

_“But what if it wasn’t?” Wilbur asked, turning to look at him, “What if, what if we became the bad guys? What if we destroyed it all?”_

He saw Schlatt’s face go red to the side and knew he had to finish up before he was stopped. He couldn’t let himself be stopped.

_He had refused. But he didn’t tell Tommy, and the thought never left his mind. What if they destroyed it all, so that there was no more Manberg to keep him and Tommy apart?_

“I made a promise before the election. A promise I intend to keep. Even if it makes me the traitor your history hates. I promised Tommy, Me and Him, until the very end. It’s gonna be me and him, and you’ve been keeping us apart. So I’m getting rid of the problem. After all, Tommy can’t be an exile to a nation that doesn’t exist.”

_The day the festival was announced Wilbur asked again if they could destroy it all. He said yes._

He raised a hand, holding a button that was connected to the TNT he had helped Wilbur set up all under the city, an almost manic look in his eyes as he watched the horror and realization spread across the faces of the people in the crowd.

_“Tommy and I can be together after this, right?”_

_“Of course Tubbo. As soon as Manberg is blown up. You and Tommy can go wherever you want, stay wherever you want and stay together, just like you promised.”_

“Now Run.” he said into the microphone then hit the button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a third coming, an alternate way the conversation could go with a different sort of angst to it, but it's no quite done yet. this one focuses a lot more on Tubbo and Tommy. spoiler alert, Tubbo is a lot more insane than he appeared last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has a slightly different format to the other one, since the first one was half flashback half current events. this one is more straight forward, just the aftermath.  
> also for some reason i keep hearing that the dreamsmp spawn is trapped? i can't find any actual evidence for it but i hear it all the time in stories? So there's a nebulous trap at spawn in this but it's only mentioned.

Tubbo sat up in his respawn bed with a grin. Sure, being blown up by hundreds of pieces of tnt hurt to hell and back, but Manberg was gone! Surely it was all destroyed now. Everything but Fundy’s stupid obsidian flag would’ve been destroyed by the blast. He looked around his little cobblestone room, deep in his bunker and jumped up, ready to go see Tommy. He and Wilbur had left Tommy at Pogtopia with Techno so that they wouldn’t get hurt by the explosion. He couldn’t wait to go see his friend. He practically skipped up the long stairway to the surface, easily climbing out of the water entrance to poke his head out at the edge of Manberg.

It was a beautiful sight to see.

Everything was blown to kingdom come, not a single block or building untouched. It was glorious. Manberg would never recover from this.

The small boy skipped through the decimated city, barely caring how soot raided from the sky to stain his clothes, a dark parody of the snow he and Tommy had romped around in that past winter.

He glanced down at his communicator, grinning at all the death messages he saw. Him, Wilbur, Schlatt, Quackity, Bad, Skeppy, Eret, Niki, Fundy, HBomb, Ant, they kept going and going. Everyone in the city had been murdered. And likely, everyone in the city had been sent back to the spawn trap, their beds destroyed in the explosion. He couldn’t wait to go see them! Now that Manberg is gone, they could finally stop fighting!

Tubbo stopped skipping for a moment as he frowned, seeing many worried messages from Tommy, asking him what happened, where he was, why so many people had died all at once to his explosion.

Another message came in just then

_ TommyInnit: You should have respawned by now, where are you? _

_ Tubbo: Hi Tommy :D Don’t worry, I’m on my way back now! I respawned in my bunker! I’ll be home in a minute. Unless you want to meet me here? I’m just outside the entrance! _

Tubbo giggled, spinning around and looking at the mess he’d made of the land he’d once called home. Nothing within Manberg borders had been spared except his bunker. His communicator buzzed again.

_ TommyInnit: You’re in Manberg territory, is it safe to be there right now? _

_ Tubbo: Of course! Would I ever bring you somewhere unsafe? Everyone’s pretty occupied right now, no one will see you! _

_ TommyInnit: Fine, on my way This had better be worth it bitch _

Tubbo laughed at that, giggling to himself in the blown up remains of his home, completely at peace for the first time since the election had been mentioned. He sat there waiting for Tommy for a couple minutes before he heard a gasp and spun around to see Tommy.

“TOMMY!” He shouted, smiling brightly and running at his best friend to hug him.

Tommy took a shaky step back, staring in horror at the ruined landscape, “What happened? What happened to Manberg?”   
  


Tubbo looked up at his tall friend with a grin, “Wilbur and I blew it up! Do you like it, do you like it? I tested for days to make sure everything would be completely destroyed for you! There’s no more Manberg, no more L’manburg, no more Schlatt or Quackity or anyone else! That means you aren’t exiled anymore! After all,” he giggled, “You can’t be exiled from somewhere that doesn’t exist!”

Tommy looked down at Tubbo, eyes full of something Tubbo couldn’t place, “You- you and Wilbur did this?”

Tubbo nodded excitedly, “Yeah! I did most of the work, but he came up with the idea! He said you’d like it, cause now we can be together again! No more sneaking out necessary! There’s no one left to catch us after all, and no borders to sneak away from!”

Tubbo tilted his head a bit, watching Tommy’s expression as it got more and more unreadable, like Tommy was closing himself off from him, “Do you… do you not like it Tommy?”

“What the hell is wrong with you Tubbo?”

Tubbo took a staggering step back at the hard edge on his best friend’s voice. He looked at Tommy and saw the boy’s knuckles clenched around his sword, nearly white, and his gaze was full of hatred.

“T-tommy?” Tubbo said, the harshness finally breaking through his gleeful mood.

“This was our home! This was our nation! We fought for this place and you just destroyed it like it was nothing! I sacrificed my discs for this nation!” Tommy shouted.

“You fought for L’Manburg, this was Manberg. Manberg is the place that kicked you and Wilbur out, the place that forbade you from ever returning, the place that was choking the life out of our friends!”

Tommy growled, “Look at your communicator Tubbo. Manberg wasn’t what killed our friends, you were! You murder all of them, destroyed their homes, ruined everything we were working towards here!”

Tubbo flinched back at that, eyes going wide as he glanced down at his communicator,  “T-Tommy, this was necessary! They were keeping us apart, I couldn’t stand it any longer!”

“Then we could have run away! I know you had the supplies, it could have been you and me, just like we promised! Instead you blew up our home!”

“Your home! Wilbur was right, you don’t--”

Tommy took a step forward, shoving Tubbo down, and shouted, voice cracking part way through, “Wilbur was wrong! This isn’t right Tubbo, this wasn’t the right thing to do!”

“It was the only thing i could do! I’m your best friend Tommy, shouldn’t you be siding with me on this?!” Tubbo growled back, rolling to the side so that he could stand up.

“I’m not your best friend anymore Tubbo. I can hardly even recognize you anymore.” Tommy said, pushing his sword against Tubbo’s throat, “Now shut up and stay still. I’m taking you to Pogtopia and putting you behind bars until someone can come claim you. I’ll write to Sparklez for you and to dad for Wilbur. Hopefully they’ll be able to break you two out of this stupid, destructive mindset so you’ll stop acting like such a bitch.”

Tubbo only sneered at the boy he once considered his best friend, the captain’s name hardly even breaking through the angry haze of betrayal in his mind. He had done this for Tommy, why couldn’t his best friend just be happy? Why couldn’t he be thankful that Tubbo had done this, that Wilbur had thought of doing it, that they’d both been willing to do it to keep him safe. He didn’t look at his best friend again, even as they walked back, even as Tommy threw him into a tiny cobblestone room with iron bars over one wall. He barely even

Tommy was barely holding on to the rest of his anger. Every look he took at Tubbo soot stained form filled his mind with sorrow, slowly pushing out the anger he had over the state of L’Manburg. Grabbing Tubbo by the collar and marching him back to Pogtopia with his sword against Tubbo’s throat was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. Saying goodbye to Tubbo when the captain came to get him when Tubbo wouldn’t even look at him was even worse.

He couldn’t believe Wil had really done this to his best friend. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I mentioned, there's gonna be another one with a different ending where tommy is a lot less angry at Tubbo and recognizes that his best friend desperately needs help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy confrontation v2!!!!  
> This time, tommy is less confrontational and more desperate to escape from all of the people going insane around him. Tubbo continues to be oblivious to the consequences of his actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate version to the previous chapter, so the first part is the same until the ~ break. That marks where it changes.

Tubbo sat up in his respawn bed with a grin. Sure, being blown up by hundreds of pieces of tnt hurt to hell and back, but Manberg was gone! Surely it was all destroyed now. Everything but Fundy’s stupid obsidian flag would’ve been destroyed by the blast. He looked around his little cobblestone room, deep in his bunker and jumped up, ready to go see Tommy. He and WIlbur had left Tommy at Pogtopia with Techno so that they wouldn’t get hurt by the explosion. He couldn’t wait to go see his friend. He practically skipped up the long stairway to the surface, easily climbing out of the water entrance to poke his head out at the edge of Manberg.

It was a beautiful sight to see.

Everything was blown to kingdom come, not a single block or building untouched. It was glorious. Manberg would never recover from this.

The small boy skipped through the decimated city, barely caring how soot raided from the sky to stain his clothes, a dark parody of the snow he and Tommy had romped around in that past winter.

He glanced down at his communicator, grinning at all the death messages he saw. Him, wilbur, schlatt, quackity, Bad, Skeppy, Eret, Niki, Fundy, HBomb, Ant, they kept going and going. Everyone in the city had been murdered. And likely, everyone in the city had been sent back to the spawn trap, their beds destroyed in the explosion. He couldn’t wait to go see them! Now that Manberg is gone, they could finally stop fighting!

Tubbo stopped skipping for a moment as he frowned, seeing many worried messages from Tommy, asking him what happened, where he was, why so many people had died all at once to his explosion.

Another message came in just then

_ TommyInnit: You should have respawned by now, where are you? _

_ Tubbo: Hi Tommy :D Don’t worry, I’m on my way back now! I respawned in my bunker! I’ll be home in a minute. Unless you want to meet me here? I’m just outside the entrance! _

Tubbo giggled, spinning around and looking at the mess he’d made of the land he’d once called home. Nothing within Manberg borders had been spared except his bunker. His communicator buzzed again.

_ TommyInnit: You’re in Manberg territory, is it safe to be there right now? _

_ Tubbo: Of course! Would I ever bring you somewhere unsafe? Everyone’s pretty occupied right now, no one will see you! _

_ TommyInnit: Fine, on my way This had better be worth it bitch _

Tubbo laughed at that, giggling to himself in the blown up remains of his home, completely at peace for the first time since the election had been mentioned. He sat there waiting for Tommy for a couple minutes before he heard a gasp and spun around to see Tommy.

“TOMMY!” He shouted, smiling brightly and running at his best friend to hug him.

Tommy took a shaky step back, staring in horror at the ruined landscape, “What happened? What happened to Manberg?”   
  


Tubbo looked up at his tall friend with a grin, “Wilbur and I blew it up! Do you like it, do you like it? I tested for days to make sure everything would be completely destroyed for you! There’s no more Manberg, no more L’manburg, no more Schlatt or Quackity or anyone else! THat means you aren’t exiled anymore! After all,” he giggled, “You can’t be exiled from somewhere that doesn’t exist!”

Tommy looked down at Tubbo, eyes full of something Tubbo couldn’t place, “You- you and Wilbur did this?”

Tubbo nodded excitedly, “Yeah! I did most of the work, but he came up with the idea! He said you’d like it, cause now we can be together again! No more sneaking out necessary! There’s no one left to catch us after all, and no borders to sneak away from!”

Tubbo tilted his head a bit, watching Tommy’s expression as it got more and more unreadable, like Tommy was closing himself off from him, “Do you… do you not like it Tommy?”

~

“Where is everyone?” Tommy asked, voice surprising tubbo with its edge.

Tubbo shrugged, leaning against Tommy a bit, stealing his warmth, “still stuck at spawn unless someone came by to let them out. Why? I think I like it better here without the people. That’s why I destroyed their beds. Don’t you like it Tommy? Everyone was so mean, I thought you’d like it better here like this.”

Tommy shoved Tubbo back, making Tubbo trip and fall on the uneven ground, landing hard.

“Hey, that hurt Tommy, what was that for? I thought I was allowed to be clingy when no one was around!”

Tommy only looked at him, eyes seeming to shine in the dying light, and turned away, walking in the direction of spawn. Tubbo scrambled to his feet, going to follow his best friend.

“Hey! Where are you going Tommy, what’s happening?”

Tommy paused for a moment and looked back at Tubbo, “Do you see nothing wrong with what you’ve done?”

Tubbo tilted his head, “Did I do something wrong? And you didn’t answer my question Tommy!”

“Yeah, yeah you did something wrong Tubbo. You destroyed our home and spawn trapped all our friends and you can’t even see what you did wrong because Wilbur screwed with your brain. So I'm going to go release everyone who couldn’t get out on their own, then I'm going to go write a letter to Phil and Sparklez.”

Tubbo’s face lit up in a grin, only the last part of Tommy's declaration making any connection in his mind, “What are you gonna talk to The Captain and Mr. Philza Minecraft about Tommy?”

“I’m going to ask if we can come stay with them for a while. Without anyone else. I don’t think… listen, Wilbur messed with your head and I don’t think you’re thinking straight right now. Some time, maybe in a couple hours, maybe in a couple years, you’re gonna realize that this was a really fucked up thing to do and that Wilbur was wrong, but until then I can’t watch you alone.”

Tubbo lit up at the idea of seeing the captain, who was his idol before the man had taken him under his wing, calling him his duckling, treating him like his son, and Philza, Tommy’s dad...or was it older brother… oh well, tubbo couldn’t remember now so it obviously didn’t matter, who always welcomed him in when he came to hang out with Tommy and helped him bandage Tommy’s bruises and scrapes after fights and snarked with him just like he did the others. There was only one issue.

“But how would that work? I mean, The Captain and Philza live so far apart. We couldn’t live with both of them.”

Tommy gave him a look he couldn’t decipher, almost pitying, “We’ll make it work. Let’s just go Tubbo, I don't want to be here any longer.”

_ (Three days later Philza and Captain Sparklez arrive for their charges. Philza brings Techno and Wilbur into his arms. Tommy squeezes away before he can be forced close to Wilbur. Philza notices. He notices how Tommy doesn’t say goodbye to Tubbo. He sees how distraught Tubbo is when he realized he and Tommy wouldn’t be staying together. He sees Wilbur’s grins as he watches Tubbo break down. He heard Wilbur bragging to Tommy about creating the perfect weapon just for him. He wished he hadn’t. He wished he had come to save his boys from this before they had broken.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That'll probably be the end of this little story, unless you desperately want to see dadza and The Captain coaching their children back from the brink of insanity.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was labeled boop de boop captain dad in my google docs and that's a pretty decent description. actually has a bunch of captain and philza interaction. i had a friend read through it before i posted and she helped a ton, so hopefully its good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point i'm just gonna end up continually writing in this world forever, cause my friend wants another alternate of the tommy and tubbo confrontation, and i kinda want to write a tommy & tubbo chapter several months after they get taken by their respective dad's. So for right now i'm only keeping the chapter counter one ahead, but it might be changed to undefined in the future.

Captain Jordan Sparklez looked down at the child in his arms with a sigh.

When he had adopted Tubbo all those years ago he’d grown to love the child. He missed the days before Tubbo had left to go adventuring on his own when Tubbo followed him around with those wide, curious eyes that lit up when he called him his little Duckling.

But then his Duckling had wanted to adventure and he couldn’t refuse, remembering his own wanderlust when he was young. So he let his child go with only the promise to keep in touch.

And he did, really well. Tubbo was always good at following orders. So he had been exposed to the beauty that was Tommy and Tubbo’s budding friendship, the building tension of the war and election, and the horror of Wilbur and Tubbo’s descent to insanity.

He had wanted so badly to go see his son when he had realized he was on his way to following Wilbur off the brink, but the magic of his worlds had just begun changing and he had to stay and close off his world to make sure nothing went wrong and ruined their home. But when the process finally finished, he reopened his home to three letters detailing the announcement of the festival, Tubbo and Wilbur’s plan to blow everything up, and a letter from Tommy, begging him to come and take Tubbo home to get some proper help.

It took several days to arrive within the DreamSMP borders, but he arrived just in time to see Philza swoop from the sky on dark wings directly into Tommy’s best friend, so maybe it was for the best. He couldn’t imagine leaving Tommy alone with only his brothers, who made Tommy flinch when they got too close and moved too fast, until their father arrived to take them home. He and Phil had talked for hours after everyone had fallen asleep that first day of their stay. They had decided to stay at Eret’s castle, a thankfully neutral ground the king had offered for them to use for a week, since he and Philza needed time to rest before they took the long trip home again. Everyone had their own rooms, but Wilbur and Tubbo’s rooms were locked up tight so that neither of them could run or try to hurt someone. He and Phil stayed in earshot of all of their children’s rooms as they talked, but tried not to focus too much on the various noises they heard. They talked about everything from Philza’s work in his personal worlds, to Sparklez most recent explorations, and then the new magic that was slowly integrating itself into their worlds. They both avoided the topic of their children’s situation and the sins that had been committed within the walls of Dream’s land. Neither of them wanted to think about it just yet, neither of them wanted to confront the reality that their children were terrorists and murderers.

They would have to eventually, they both knew that. But they couldn’t just yet. So they talked about everything except it that first night. And the second night. And the third and the fourth and all the days and nights after that. It wasn’t until the final night that Sparklez finally brought up the topic.

“I don’t think Tubbo has realized that we aren’t going with you and your boys. I don’t think he’s realizing much of anything these days.”

Philza sighed, “Will’s the same a lot of the time. This shit’s messed up. What are you gonna do for him when you get him home?”

“I’ve got to get him to forgive me for separating him and Tommy first. But after that… I need to remind him of how people are supposed to care for each other. The way he talks about what he did… he thinks he was completely in the right and that this was the only way to be with Tommy. He’s been fighting too long. They all have been. I let him be away for too long. What about Wilbur? He wasn’t doing very good when we saw him.”

“He’s paranoid of everyone around him, even me. It’s… it’s bad mate. There’s got to be something I can do to rebuild his trust in others, but he changed so much since I left him… They’ve all changed so much, and they’re all hurting so much. Tommy’s probably got… issues… from everything, I know he does. Something’s wrong there, I know how my Tommy used to act and this isn’t it. It’s not even close to the Tommy I saw developing in his letters. I knew my Tommy, and… I don’t think this is him any more. Wilbur and these non-stop wars, they traumatized him. And Techno… Techno’s withdrawn again and he’s not taking care of himself. I should’ve made him come back home after the potato war. And all of that’s not even touching their interactions with each other. Tommy fucking flinched when he got close to Wilbur. Wilbur messed something up between Tommy and him and I don’t think it’s just what he did to Tubbo and L’Manburg. I don’t even know where to begin to fix that.”

Sparklez winced, “I don’t envy you that job.”

Phil chuckled and leaned back, dark wings pulling closer to his chest as a troubled look grossed his face, “Do you think we’re bad fathers? We left our kids alone for so long without guidance, and look at them now. Could this have been avoided if we’d done better?”

Sparklez winced, having entertained those same thoughts when he had first arrived, “I… I don't think we should focus on that. We can’t change what we did, we can’t change the past to not let them leave our homes, or to talk to them more, or to come sooner. All we can do is work to fix what went wrong. Maybe we weren’t there when we were needed before, but we’re here now. And if it’s really bothering you… I think you did your best. You’ve got three kids, my tubbo half the time, and a busy workload with maintaining your worlds. I failed when I only had Tubbo, if anyone is a bad father, I am.”

Phil made a noise of disagreement and sat up, “You had your own worlds to take care of too, and Tubbo was more of a help than a hindrance. If I didn’t fail then neither did you.”

The Captain smiled and leaned back in his chair, “I still feel bad for leaving him with you so much. Once Tommy and Tubbo are ready for it I could start taking Tommy every once in a while to lighten your load and repay the favor?”

“That would be great mate. Now tell me more about your next expansion with the new update magic?”

The next morning they all left, saying a final goodbye to King Eret. Tubbo didn’t seem to realize what was happening until Sparklez took his hand and led him away from Philza’s children. When he realized there was hell to pay. Sparklez had to pick Tubbo up, holding his duckling tight against his chest so that he could wiggle away and run back to Tommy. It was a long walk back to the portal, and Sparklez spent the entire time murmuring apologies to his hysteric son.

It took a week for Tubbo to stop glaring at him whenever they were in a room together. It took far longer for them to have an actual conversation. Tubbo barely talked, and when he did, he asked for Tommy. It broke his heart every time he had to deny the boy. Finally he got Tubbo to sit down and have a proper conversation with him.

“Can you tell me about what happened, Duckling? I only know what you and Tommy told me in your letters, and that really wasn’t that much. Maybe if we talk about it then we can work through it together.”

And so Tubbo talked. He talked about everything and nothing, ranting through the year they had been apart, the bloody war fought for independence, Eret’s betrayal, Tommy’s sacrifice, the pet wars, the election, the banishment, the walls, Wilbur’s suggestion, the festival, the explosion, Tommy’s final confrontation with him, it all came pouring out of Tubbo until he was shaky, breathing hard, and near tears. Sparklez didn’t pull his son into his arms, instead opening them, letting Tubbo make the choice. Tubbo fell into his arms with a sob.

“It is going to be okay Duckling. We’re going to make it through this. I can’t promise we’ll be okay soon, but we’ll get through it eventually.”

“Will I get to see Tommy again?”

Sparklez held Tubbo close to his chest, “I’m sorry Duckling. I wish I could tell you for sure. But it’s not our choice anymore. Tommy got hurt in the war too, he needs time to heal just like you do. And he wants to heal away from everyone. We need to respect that. Maybe one day Philza will say he feels okay with meeting, maybe he never will. If he does and I think you’re ready too, I’d take you immediately. I love you and I know you want to be around Tommy, but you hurt Tommy really bad and he can’t see you right now.”

“Did I do something bad Dad?” Tubbo asked, voice cracking.

Sparklez looked away, stroking Tubbo’s hair, “You did what you thought was right Tubs, but you forgot about your other friends and you hurt a lot of people that you didn’t mean to. It wouldn’t be fair to them or you to lie to you. You destroyed your home, killed all of your friends with the intent to keep them all trapped forever, betrayed everyone who put trust in you. You hurt Tommy a lot.”

Tubbo let out a broken sob as he took the first step towards recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are beginning to heal.
> 
> Kinda shorter than usual but I don't care

Best Friend!

Hi Tommy! Dad said that writing you letters might help me feel better about being apart from you! He said i'm not allowed to send them yet but I dunno why. I'm still kinda mad at him for taking me away from you. We were supposed to stay together right? Because it's me and you forever, we can only trust each other.  ~~_ So why did you let him take me? Why didn't you keep us together? I thought you said we were staying together Tommy? **Aren't you happy with what I did for you?** _ **_Aren't you proud of_ ** ~~

Best Friend,

Hi Tommy! Are you happy there with your dad? i'm really happy with the Captain, even though you aren't here with me. I wish you were with me. But at least you arent lonely, you've got Wilbur Soot with you, isn't Wilbur Soot the best?  ~~_ He was right, Manburg had to go, I had to be the villain, you get it right?  _ **_That was the only way for us to be together again. It was the only_ ** ~~

Best friend,

Hi Tommy. I wish I could actually send you these letters, it's getting really boring around here with only Dad, I think you'd really make it more interesting, even if only through letters. I'm putting a lot of effort into spelling everything correctly for when dad does let me send these. I wonder why i'm not allowed to send them though.  ~~_ Captain knows I really miss you he wouldn't keep us apart would he?  _ **_He wouldn't keep you away from me like Manburg did would he? Dad wouldn't_ ** ~~

~~_ Best Friend? _ ~~

~~_ Dad said I hurt you and the others. He said you asked to be away from me.  _ **_Why would you ask that? Was I really that bad? Do you really hate me that much?_ ** ~~

Tommy,

It's been a while since I've written you letter like this. Dad says I'm allowed to send this one if he and Philza read it first and okay it. I hope they okay it, because I really want to apologize. The Captain has been helping me a lot recently. He made me realize that what I did was really bad and that you were right to hate me for it. I'm really sorry for blowing up L'Manburg and for not talking to you about what was happening with Wilbur. I must have really scared you. You don't have to respond, I just wanted to apologize.

Tubbo

**BIG T,**

**HEY BIG T ITS GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU! I'M GLAD SPARKLEZ FINALLY GOT THROUGH TO YOU. I'M DOING A LOT BETTER NOW THAT PHILZA'S HERE, HE'S REALLY HELPING WILBUR GET BETTER. I OF COURSE NEED NO HELP SINCE I AM ALREADY PERFECT, BUT HE HAS BEEN VERY GOOD TO TALK TO. MAYBE WE CAN KEEP SENDING LETTERS LIKE THIS? AND YOU WERE WRITING ME LETTERS BEFORE THIS BIG MAN? WOW YOU REALLY ARE CLINGY.**

**THE BIGGEST MAN**

Big Man,

Don't worry about those Tommy, I was being kinda clingy. Maybe I'll show you them when I'm allowed to see you again. Speaking of, Dad says that if I keep improving like I have and your dad is okay with it you can come over soon! I'm really excited for it, Dad's added a whole new section to the house of the new stuff added to the world right before they came to get us, I can't wait to show you it!

Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a mistake and I know it but I want to establish a tentative schedule. Yes this an awful idea, everytime I do this when it comes to fanfic I break it, but i'm gonna do it any way. One update, until i'm content with this story, a week, probably on sunday or monday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our boys are allowed to meet up! At last!  
> If tommy and Tubbo will not give us their friendship back i will write fanfic where they are together and having fun being best friends until then.

Tubbo was practically buzzing with excitement. He was close to running the last little bit of distance, and would've already had he not been holding onto the Captain's hand. They were nearing Philza’s house now and every step closer made Tubbo more and more giddy. He was gonna see his best friend again soon! They had been exchanging letters for several months now and Tommy had finally called him his best friend again! And now Philza and The Captain had agreed that his best friend could come over for an entire weekend, as long as nothing went wrong!

_ (The Captain had set a stipulation. Tubbo would only come into Phil's house if Wilbur was locked far away. Phil had said the boy was getting better but Wilbur was still the one who destroyed his son. Tubbo still idolized Wilbur, even though he understood that what he and Wilbur had done was wrong. If Wilbur wanted to, he could ruin him again. He wouldn’t give Wilbur the chance to.) _

Tubbo gasped as he saw Philza’s house in the distance and tugged at the Captain's hand, pulling him forward a bit, “Look, Tommy's house!

Sparklez chuckled, following Tubbo's faster pace, “I see Duckling, I see, are you ready to see Tommy again?”

Tubbo nodded excitedly, “Yeah! I can’t wait to show him my new bees! And our new garden!”

Sparklez smiled at his son as they got to Philza’s doorstep. He knocked loudly three times, first fast, second and third slow, the agreed upon code between Phil and him so that Phil could get Wilbur well out of their way. Techno answered the door, face flat and seemingly emotionless as always, though Sparklez did see hints of admiration in the boy’s eyes when they locked eyes. Sparklez smiled softly at the young adult, hoping to comfort him a bit. He'd gone to several competitions with Techno, and he had always looked a little star struck around him and the others. Techno had been so proud when he'd beaten him, he couldn't help but be proud as well. He wasn't usually held with such high regard by a fellow competitor.

“Hello Techno we are--” and that was all Sparklez could say before Tubbo interrupted him, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

“HITECHNOWE’REHERETOGETTOMMYWHEREISHEWHEREISHEWHEREISHE?” Tubbo nearly shouted, taking a step towards the threshold, getting extremely close to Techno.

Techno took a large step back, facial expression showing a little emotion and his nervousness becoming obvious. Tubbo, taking this as a sign to come in, tried to race inside past Techno. Unfortunately for him, he was stopped almost immediately by a large green shape.

“Wow, slow down mate. You can see Tommy in a minute, but you need to calm down first. Tommy needs you to be calm for him. So does Techno, give him a break.” Philza said, holding out a hand so that Tubbo couldn't get past.

Tubbo grinned up at Phil, “Hello Mr. Philza Minecraft! Thank you for letting me come, where’s Tommy?”

Phil chuckled and ruffled Tubbo’s hair, “He’s waiting for you in his room, but wait for your dad and I to escort you.”

Philza glanced at Sparklez and smiled, gesturing for them to come in. Sparklez clamped a hand down on Tubbo’s shoulder to make sure he didn't bolt without them as they crossed the threshold. They stepped further into the house and Philza shut the door behind them. Techno, taking this as an opportunity to run off, quickly disappeared from sight.

“Lead the way Phil. How have you and your boys been doing?”

The two adults chatted quietly as they walked, but Tubbo didn’t follow their conversation at all. He was practically buzzing with excited energy, and had it not been for his dad’s firm hand on his shoulder, he would have already run to Tommy’s room.

He knew the way so well he could have done it in his sleep, especially with the amount of time he’d done it as a kid. Still he kept at the painfully slow pace of his escorts. He didn’t want Phil to decide that Tommy wasn’t allowed to come because he couldn't control himself and ran ahead.

After what seemed like ages they finally arrived and Phil knocked on Tommy’s door, “The Captain and Tubbo are here Toms! You ready to come out and see them?”

Tubbo heard shuffling in Tommy’s room and then Tommy opened the door, looking almost as excited as Tubbo felt. Tubbo wrenched himself out of Sparklez’s grip and launched himself at Tommy. Tommy caught him, but only barely, stumbling a bit.

“Clingy bitch.” Tommy grumbled, “Don’t launch yourself at me like that, I could've dropped you.”

“But you didn’t! You never drop me! Now are you ready to go? I wanna show you my new bee farm!”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Tubbo and immediately let go. Tubbo yelped, wrapping his arms around Tommy and doing his best to cling onto him.

“Get off bitch.”

“Absolutely not.” Tubbo said, wrapping his legs around Tommy’s waist, "you have to carry me everywhere now."

"You suck." Tommy grumbled, but gave in and carried Tubbo into his room.

Eventually, after the Captain and Phil finished talking, they left, heading back for their home with Tommy. It was only a couple hours journey and the boys took great delight in messing around together for the first time in several months. Finally they arrived. Tommy gaped up at the large home. It was practically a mansion, wrapped up on a series of platforms around a giant tree. Tubbo grinned at Tommy's growing excitement, mentally tallying up everything he wanted to show Tommy.

Tommy took the spare bedroom beside Tubbo's so that he could have his own space if he needed it, but the two decided to sleep in Tubbo's room together for at least the first night.

Tubbo excitedly showed Tommy around, explaining everything he and the Captain had changed since he got home, and what the Captain had done before that. After several hours of exploring, they decided to turn in early, completely exhausted.

Tubbo quickly got changed, throwing on his favorite sweatshirt, a red and white one that reminded him of Tommy and had comforted him in the months without his best friend, and climbed into bed. Tommy burst out laughing as soon as he got back from changing his clothes.

"Wh-what the hell Tubbo?" Tommy choked out between laughs, "A sweater version of my shirt? You really are clingy."

Tubbo snuggled down in his sweater, giggling a bit at Tommy's reaction, "I missed you. Plus it's really soft, very comfortable for sleeping. Are you ready for bed now?"

Tommy scoffed but hopped into bed with Tubbo. Tubbo immediately curled up against him, tearing up a bit. Tommy tensed up under Tubbo’s touch.

“I missed you Tommy. I’m sorry, I'm so sorry” Tubbo quietly said.

Tommy softened, wrapping an arm around Tubbo, “C’mon Tubbs, stop that, don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, I hurt you. I wanted to protect you but I hurt you and I ruined our friendship.”

“Hey, calm down Tubbo, you didn’t ruin anything, you’re still my best friend. I forgave you, you’re being good, I forgave you.”

“I’m bad. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I haven’t done a single thing to deserve forgiveness.”

“You don’t need to do anything to be forgiven,” Tommy looked down at Tubbo’s desolate face, “But how about this? Why don’t we make a GIANT cobblestone tower tomorrow? Then you can consider us even.”

Tubbo chuckled, eyes still a bit teary, “alright, I guess we gotta make a cobblestone tower tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse last week, i decided to do a oneshot instead of this. Sometimes that will happen, i like writing oneshots. but i'm back on schedule with this.
> 
> I didn't realize how great receiving comments felt until i actually got some? please comment it fuels my serotonin levels.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic every posted to this website, i have no idea how it works. let me know if the formatting goes weird?


End file.
